The Best Plan for My Dear Enemy
by Deidakatsuki
Summary: Sutradara tampan yang sedang di masa 'istirahat' akan cinta dan seorang Freelancer yang bahkan selama hidupnya tidak pernah mengikat suatu hubungan tapi keduanya malah terikat oleh keadaan yang membuat mereka bermusuhan dan merasakan cinta sekaligus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Plan for My Dear Enemy**

 **Sutradara tampan yang sedang di masa 'istirahat' akan cinta dan seorang Freelancer yang bahkan selama hidupnya tidak pernah mengikat suatu hubungan tapi keduanya malah terikat oleh keadaan yang membuat mereka bermusuhan dan merasakan cinta sekaligus.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya babeh Masashi Kishimoto dan FF ini punya orang cakep (tunjuk diri sendiri)**

 **Genre : Romance,Comedy,Drama**

 **Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s),OOC,absurd dan lain lain.**

 **By : Deidakatsuki. Original dari pemerahan otak selama 3 hari.**

 **Silakan dibaca**  
 **Semoga Suka**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Suasana di ruang tunggu sebuah stasiun televisi yang ramai akan lalu lalang orang-orang dari TV maupun artis-artis tidak membuat lelaki paruh baya ini bosan. Titik-titik keringat mulai muncul didahinya,keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Tangannya yang semula bersedekap didada kembali ia angkat untuk mengurut kepalanya pelan,begitu seterusnya selama 10 menit ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan rokok yang sedari tadi menggoda dibalik jasnya untuk menghilangkan stress yang sekarang ia alami, namun apa boleh buat semua orang tahu jika ruangan ini terdapat plat berbentuk lingkaran merah terbaca _No Smoking._

Iris biru cerah itu bergerak tidak karuan,sudah beberapa kali ia memejamkannya. Tanpa dia sadari disebelah ia duduk sudah ada lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang berciri khas rambut hitam yang nyentrik sedang mengibaskan tangan tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Hoi Dobe," panggilnya berusaha membuyarkan lamunan si Dobe ini.

"Teme," gumam si Dobe yang sudah sadar setelah 5 kali panggilan untuknya.

"Jika kau memikirkan film,aku sudah membawa naskahnya. Kau punya waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk membaca sebelum diseret ke panggung," Pemuda Teme ini mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang memuat beberapa percakapan-percakapan.

"Dimana Lee? Apa dia tahu aku sudah disini menunggunya. Kau kan tahu jika terlambat sebentar saja maka akan—" Pemuda disebelahnya malah mengibas-ibaskan tangan besarnya lagi.

"Aku tahu,Lee sedang mengantar Ibunya yang mendadak sakit perut ke Dokter. Tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Anak itu,sudah beberapa kali dia tidak disiplin."

Pemuda iris biru itu mendengus sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk membaca kertas yang ternyata berisi naskah film yang akan direncanakannya. Irisnya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan dengan sangat cepat,dia memang sedang terburu-buru saat ini. Setelah beberapa lembar ditelannya,pria ini melipat naskah itu menjadi gulungan lalu memasukannya kedalam saku jasnya.

Terdengar nada dering sms memecah keheningan kedua pria itu.

"Naruto," pemuda iris biru ini menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Istriku melahirkan," terlihat jelas dimata hitamnya sebuah keterkejutan,kebahagiaan,bercampur aduk jadi satu,lalu dengan cekatan dia memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku sekaligus mengambil sebuah kunci mobil.

"Selamat kalau begitu," ucap Lelaki bernama Naruto ini tak lupa menyungginggkan senyum andalannya.

"A..aku pergi dulu. Semangat!" Teme ini langsung beranjak dari duduknya,dia sepertinya gugup terlihat dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Pasti. Salam untuk Sakura."

"Iya. Sampai nanti Dobe."

Perlahan sosok itu menghilang ditengah keramaian koridor ruang tunggu ini membuat Naruto kembali didera demam panggungnya. ' _Seorang Naruto Uzumaki tidak boleh seperti ini'_ beberapa kali ia meneriakkan dirinya bermaksud untuk memperoleh motivasi diri.

Kepala Naruto turun untuk memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya dia tampil di panggung.  
Dengan langkah tegas yang serasa dibuat-buat dan degup jantung yang ikut tegas tetapi tidak dibuat-buat, membawa Naruto menuju studio setelah dia dipanggil oleh salah satu kru televisi.

"Ini dia Sutradara muda dan berbakat kita,Uzumaki Naruto. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" setelah MC selesai mengumandangkan namanya,Naruto langsung masuk ke studio dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir dipipi berkumis tiga-nya.

Dengan sopan ia membungkukkan badannya ke arah MC maupun penonton dan tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton lalu terbalas dengan teriakan sebagian besar wanita yang bisa disebut sebagai fans setianya. Naruto memang seorang sutradara 'muda' yang bertangan dingin dengan wajah tampan,iris matanya sewarna biru laut,rambutnya yang blonde dan segala rahasia-nya yang dianggap menarik oleh kaum hawa,seperti tato bergambar rubah berekor sembilan dan tato-tato lain yang menurut 'penglihatan' seorang fans terletak di bawah perutnya. Tetapi Naruto sendiri menyangkalnya,dia bukan orang yang terlalu 'berani' untuk mentato di bagian itu,mengingat betapa paranoid dan gugupnya ia.

"Terimakasih Uzumaki-san sudah menyempatkan diri disela-sela kesibukan anda untuk menghadiri acara ini," ucap sang MC berbasa-basi.

"Tidak,saya memang memiliki tujuan untuk datang kesini," Naruto masih menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya kepada seluruh penjuru studio.

"Oh iya,kabarnya sedang ada film baru yang sedang anda garap? Beritanya banyak dimuat diberbagai media loh,"

"ah...begitu? Iya,masih dalam tahap perencanaan. "

"Kalau boleh tahu,film yang bercerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang drama percintaan," Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ide Lee ini memang sedikit mainstream dengan mengangkat genre percintaan,tapi Naruto sendiri baru membaca sinopsisnya 15 menit yang lalu.

"Tapi dalam setting kerajaan,rencananya akan saya buat seperti drama Kerajaan dengan intrik-intrik didalamnya." Lanjutnya.

"Wow sepertinya menarik,apakah anda sudah menemukan aktor yang cocok untuk berperan di film ini?" tanya sang MC lagi.

"Sudah ada beberapa aktor yang saya pilih minggu lalu,"

' _Sejujurnya si Kepala Nanas itu yang memilihnya'_

"Apakah boleh diberitahukan disini?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Maaf,ini akan menjadi kejutan nantinya. Saya berharap anda semua dapat terkejut walaupun secara terpaksa setelah film ini keluar." Semua orang distudio tertawa mendengar candaan sang sutradara muda ini tak terkecuali sang MC.

Faktanya, Naruto belum mengetahui siapa saja aktor yang akan main di filmnya karena beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia harus kena 'hukuman' dari sang kakek untuk berkebun di desanya. Iya berkebun,menanam tumbuhan ini-itu,membajak sawah dan memetik buah. Untungnya media tidak begitu mengeksposnya.

"Memang sudah tidak mengherankan lagi,seorang Uzumaki Naruto memang harus melakukan yang terbaik,bukan?"

' _Harus,ya?'_

"Hahaha tidak,saya hanya sedang mencoba." Sanggah Naruto.

Suasana menjadi cair oleh Naruto sendiri,dia memang berencana melakukannya. Setelah 10 tahun bergelut di bidang yang berhadapan dengan kamera masih membuat Naruto demam panggung. Semua yang apabila berhadapan dengan orang-orang membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika,tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau dia memang harus menghadapinya karena kecintaannya pada perfilman yang memaksanya untuk bertahan.

"Tidak seru jika tidak menanyakan hal pribadi,iya kan penonton?" MC itu berbalik ke arah penonton dan disambut dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan.

' _Sial,jangan lagi. Cepat sekali MC ini mengalihkan topik'_

Matanya kembali berkedip selama beberapa detik dan keningnya berkerut. Naruto mengakui bahwa hal seperti ini sudah melenceng dengan tujuan awal dia kemari.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kau kan sudah kepala tiga,apa kau tidak tertarik untuk berumah tangga?"

' _Pertanyaan ini lagi. Ok akan kujawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula.'_

"Tentu saja saya tertarik,tapi belum ada wanita yang menarik hati saya."

Beberapa penonton di studio kembali mengucapkan kata kagumnya pada Naruto dan membuat sang kepala tiga ini menjadi risih. Sudah ratusan kali ia ditanya oleh wartawan—ah bukan,bukan hanya dari wartawan saja,ibunya,tetangganya,keluarga besarnya,bahkan nenek-nenek yang kala itu dia bantu untuk menyebrang jalan saja bertanya apakah dia mau diperkenalkan dengan cucunya. Tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah ini justru ia merasa risih,sudah beberapa kali Ibunya berkata ingin menimang seorang cucu mengingat Naruto memang anak tunggal.

Tapi sekali lagi. Hal ini bukan prioritasnya. Prioritas utamanya adalah membahagiakan ibu dan ayahnya dengan cara 'sukses tanpa pasangan'. Dia percaya jika dia sukses,wanita pasti akan didapat dengan mudah. Faktanya seorang Naruto ternyata susah menemukan pasangan yang pas,setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang merenggut pacarnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kejadian itu mungkin berpengaruh pada Naruto hingga sekarang belum memiliki pacar,bukan tidak bisa move on tetapi dia hanya membiarkan hatinya kosong untuk sejenak.

"Apa kau masih mengejar kesuksesanmu?" Tanya sang MC lagi.

Ingin rasanya mengucapkan 'Iya' tapi bibirnya berkebalikan dengan otaknya.

"Tidak,saya hanya..." Otaknya berhenti tiba-tiba sehingga membuat perkataan Naruto terputus.

Sebelum sang MC penasaran itu membuka mulutnya lagi,disamping kamera yang on sudah terangkat papan tulis yang bertuliskan 'Break', papan itu diangkat oleh seorang kru.

' _Hampir saja'_

"Hahaha,baiklah kitabreak dulu. Jangan kemana-mana ya. Tetap di Konoha News" Mc itu tertawa garing,Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas lega. MC ini bahkan lebih membuat dia kesal dibanding berhadapan Lee dan Konohamaru sekaligus.

Untungnya setelah iklan selesai,tanggung jawab Naruto akan digantikan oleh sang asisten director,Shikamaru. Sebelum dia naik ke panggung,Naruto sudah menelponnya agar dalam 15 menit sudah sampai di sini. Shikamaru juga tidak bisa menolak perintah atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Katakan pada MC cerewet itu kalau aku sedang sibuk membuat film ini jadi harus segera meninggalkannya mendadak,okay?"

"Semua orang tahu jika film ini belum di apa-apakan. Hanya casting pemain saja."

Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya heran yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Pokoknya terserah kau mau bilang apa,asal posisiku aman."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Ya kau juga,maksudku."

Jika di komik-komik dahi sebelah kanan Shikamaru akan berbentuk titik keringat yang besar. Sweatdrop.

"Kau akan ditanyai hal-hal pribadi oleh MC itu,siap-siap saja." Kata Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Tapi kau kan cerdas, kau bisa menyangkalnya dengan mudah sedangkan aku tidak. Mengingat tadi,aku jadi tidak mau melihat mukaku tampil di TV hari ini." Lanjutnya.

"Iya aku tahu,kau ini merepotkan saja. Sudah sana pergi." Usir Shikamaru.

"Kau mau kupecat ya? Beraninya mengusirku seperti itu"

"Baiklah, aku saja yang pergi."

Dengan sigap tangan Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru untuk berbalik.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku,tolong aku." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Shikamaru. Dengan sekali anggukan dan tatapan yang malas ke arahnya,Naruto membalikkan badan ke arah pintu keluar untuk meninggalkan stasiun televisi dengan MC bedebah ini.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru mengeluh.

Naruto yang kini berkaca mata hitam sedang mengetukkan jarinya pada kemudinya mengikuti alunan musik yang berada di mp3 player di mobilnya.

Tidak salah lagi merekrut kepala nanas itu,dia bisa berguna dibanyak keadaan.

Naruto mengerem mobilnya di lampu merah, terlihat beberapa orang menyebrang di _zebra cross._ Tatapannya tiba-tiba saja terpaku pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menenteng banyak barang bawaan.

' _Bruk'_

Sudah seperti yang dia duga,gadis ini terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh beberapa penyebrang jalan lain. Gadis ini terjatuh tepat didepan mobilnya,buru-buru gadis itu membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran kemana-mana.

' _Aku tahu aku terkenal,tapi tidak ku sangka kau akan berbuat seperti ini untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.'_

Naruto menatap sinis ke arah gadis itu,moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Lampu sudah menyala hijau tetapi gadis ini masih saja sibuk mengatur barang bawaannya.

"TIN..TIN..TIN!"

Tidak sabaran Naruto menekan klaksonnya,membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

Ia membuka kaca mobil tidak lupa kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

"Hei Nona! Kau buta?! Lampu untuk penyebrang jalan sudah merah dan kau masih saja diam disitu!" Naruto menggeram.

"Kau yang buta! Tidak lihat barang-barangku ini?!" Gadis itu tidak kalah sangarnya.

"Argh plastiknya robek." Gadis itu menggumam tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Betapa sialnya dia hari ini,ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan kasar dia membanting setir lalu melewati gadis yang terjatuh tadi. Tidak lupa menggeberkan knalpotnya didepan wajah gadis itu,mau tidak mau membuat sang gadis surai indigo harus menelan gas CO yang berasal dari knalpot mobilnya.

Naruto melirik dari spionnya. Gadis itu sedang terbatuk-batuk.

' _Siapa suruh menghalangi jalanku.'_ Naruto terkekeh lalu dengan sigap ia memakai kacamatanya dan memutar mp3nya lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued (doakan saja)**

* * *

 **Dont forget RnR ya,kritik & saran dari kalian akan sangat membangkitkan anu saya. Semangat maksudnya. Ehem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Plan for My Dear Enemy**

 **Sutradara tampan yang sedang di masa 'istirahat' akan cinta dan seorang Freelancer yang b** **ahkan selama hidupnya tidak pernah mengikat suatu hubungan tapi keduanya malah terikat oleh keadaan yang membuat mereka bermusuhan dan merasakan cinta sekaligus.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya babeh Masashi Kishimoto.** **FF ini punya orang cakep (tunjuk diri sendiri)**

 **Genre : Romance,Comedy,Drama**

 **Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga  
**  
 **Rate : M  
**  
 **Warning : Typo(s),OOC,absurd dan lain lain.  
**  
 **By : Deidakatsuki. Original dari pemerahan otak selama 3 hari.**

 **Silakan dibaca**  
 **Semoga Suka**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Bola mata Naruto bergerak gelisah didalam kelopaknya,Naruto melenguh pelan dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut membelai wajahnya. Tangan yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaum hawa itu membawa Naruto untuk mendekatinya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini masih pagi,sayang." Tangan Naruto turut mengelus surai panjang sang gadis.

Gadis itu terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Naruto,tangannya menekan tengkuk Naruto agar menciumnya dalam. Naruto yang mengerti langsung memeluk pinggang ramping sang gadis dan membiarkan gadis itu berada diatas tubuhnya. Keduanya tampak polos tanpa busana apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya,pakaian mereka pun sudah berhamburan dimana-mana menandai betapa hausnya mereka tadi malam.

Wanita itu melenguh karena Naruto tiba-tiba meremas pantatnya. Lidah mereka beradu,saliva mereka menyatu,tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Perlahan tangan Naruto naik dan meremas kedua gundukan lembut gadis itu. Tidak mau kalah sang gadis juga ikut memainkan tubuh bagian bawah Naruto yang sontak saja membuat pemiliknya menggeram.

"Ting Tong,Ting Tong,Ting Tong." Suara bel yang tidak sabaran menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang beradu panas diranjang ini.

"Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah datang kesini," Naruto segera melepas 'mainannya' terlebih dulu mengecup keningnya.

Membiarkan dirinya hanya bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana training,Naruto dengan malas melihat siapa yang mengganggu paginya.

Iris birunya melebar setelah melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berkacak pinggang terus melongok ke arah CCTV kecil yang terpasang di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan langkah 1000 kaki Naruto kembali ke kamarnya lalu menyuruh gadisnya itu untuk berpakaian. Naruto terlihat panik begitu pula sang gadis. Cepat-cepat Naruto menyuruh gadis itu untuk bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar mandi,tapi terlambat bel pintunya terus saja berbunyi menuntut sang pemilik untuk membukanya.

Naruto gelagapan,tangannya yang gemetar membuka pintu untuk seseorang yang sedang kesal dibalik pintunya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu—Oh Ya Tuhan!" Kalimat wanita itu terpotong karena dari belakang Naruto muncul seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian minim dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Siapa kau? Naruto,siapa dia?!" Wanita itu terus menatap Naruto dan sang gadis muda bergantian.

"Ibu,dengarkan aku." Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Naruto itu tidak mengindahkannya. Dengan kasar ibu Naruto menarik tangan wanita muda itu lalu meletakkan segepok uang di telapak tangannya.

"Kau,jangan kesini lagi. Cepat sana keluar sebelum aku semakin marah." Sang gadis menatapnya lalu cepat berlalu dari apartemen Naruto.

' _Mati kau, Naruto.'_ Naruto membatin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa wanita yang telanjang tadi itu Naruto-chan?" Mata ibunya berkilat marah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Dia hanya seorang teman." Mata Naruto melihat dua kantong plastik penuh yang dibawa ibunya. "Wah bu,kau membawa banyak sekali belanjaan." Naruto mengelak lalu merubah arah pembicaraan dengan sigap merebut kantong belanjaan ibunya dan menaruhnya di meja dapur.

"Ibu sedang bicara Naruto!" Ibunya berkacak pinggang membuat Naruto semakin ngeri.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Apa lagi yang ingin ibu tanyakan?"

"Kau ini sudah dewasa masih saja memainkan perempuan,apalagi kau membawa perempuan ke rumah,pasti kau menemuinya di club iya kan?! Jawab ibu!"

Selama kurang lebih 10 menit Naruto harus rela mendengar ocehan sang ibu. Andai ayahnya disini pasti dia sudah menenangkan amukan ibunya itu. Dengan berkata, "sudahlah Kushina,dia kan sudah dewasa." Kushina itu nama ibunya,tapi harapan itu pupus karena ayahnya sedang ada job di luar negeri.

Naruto tahu jika ibunya marah tidak akan bisa dibantah.

"Justru karena aku sudah dewasa,biarlah aku sedikit menikmati hidup bu," Naruto tidak terima karena ibunya masih saja menganggapnya bocah.

"Apa kau mau Ibu jodohkan dengan anak tetangga sebelah? Aku bisa menelpon ibunya sekarang."

"Tidak bu!" Naruto menolaknya cepat. Anak tetangga sebelah yang itu,ah dia bukan tipenya,Naruto menampakan wajah ngerinya sekali lagi.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mandi sana,biar ibu yang memasak. Kau terlalu sering makan ramen instan."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menuruti perintah ibunya untuk mandi dari pada harus mendengar ceramah ibunya lagi.

Sesudah Naruto masuk kekamar mandi,Kushina menyiapkan peralatan masaknya. Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi putranya ini semenjak putranya itu memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari Kushina dan Minato,suaminya. Kushina tidak bisa melarangnya,karena memang Naruto harus bisa mandiri dan dewasa.

Kushina membuka kulkas untuk melihat ada atau tidaknya bahan makanan lain tapi hasilnya nihil,kulkas itu hanya berisi minuman bersoda. Curiga,Kushina lalu membuka lemari dapur putranya,isinya hanya setumpuk ramen instan. Kushina sudah menduganya.

Kushina berpikir kalau dia yakin putranya ini seorang lelaki dewasa tetapi mengapa seleranya masih kekanakan seperti ini. Kushina mengeluh,sejak kecil memang paling susah untuk menghilangkan nafsu makan anaknya pada ramen instan,padahal ini adalah apartemen bukan kontrakan tapi mengapa anaknya memiliki banyak stok ramen instan yang sepertinya hanya untuk orang yang mengontrak saja. Ingin rasanya Kushina membuang makanan instan yang tidak sehat itu,tapi dia tidak tega,ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian dulu saat Naruto masih berusia 10 tahun,Kushina sengaja membuang semua persediaan ramen instannya,saat Naruto tahu dia tidak mau memakan masakan Kushina selama dua hari. Pengalaman itu membuat Kushina trauma sampai sekarang.

"Ting Tong..."

Kushina menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen Naruto.

' _Pasti dia,'_ Kushina segera membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang datang.

"Se...selamat pagi bi,ini barang anda tadi."

"Pagi juga Hinata-chan,wah berat ya? Sini aku bantu," Kushina tersenyum manis,begitu pula seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang yang juga sedang menenteng banyak kantong plastik berisi barang belanjaannya.

Kushina bertemu dengan Hinata di depan mall dekat apartemen Naruto,Hinata bekerja jadi jasa angkut barang. Hinata bersedia mengangkut barang belanjaan jika sang pelanggan tinggalnya tidak jauh dari mall tempat Hinata bekerja. Hinata anak yang baik dan cantik sempat terlintas di kepalanya jika Hinata itu cocok dengan Naruto tapi di hilangkan saja pikiran itu mengingat betapa buruknya sifat Naruto dan Hinata tidak mungkin tahan dengan sifat anaknya.

Kushina terlebih dulu jalan ke apartemen Naruto setelah ia memberi alamatnya pada Hinata,sementara itu Hinata harus menata barang belanjaan Kushina yang terlampau banyak terlebih dahulu. Kushina tahu jika putranya itu tidak banyak memiliki bahan makanan,makanya ia sengaja membeli sebanyak ini.

Setelah menaruh barang belanjaan pelanggannya,Hinata pamit untuk undur diri,tapi Kushina menahannya. Dengan satu gerakan tangan,Kushina menggeret Hinata ke meja makan apartemen Naruto,Hinata berasa tidak sopan berada disana sekarang.

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak melongo karena kagum dengan arsitektur apartemen ini,dia ingin suatu saat dapat menempati rumah yang seperti ini dengan dekorasi yang cantik,ruangannya luas, dengan bergaya eropa dan sedikit campuran jepang yang terlihat dari lantai tertutup kayu berwarna gelap dan shoji yang digunakan sebagai pembatas ruangan. Terdapat pula sebuah pigura besar di ruang tamu yang terpampang foto sebuah keluarga dengan dua orang laki-laki berambut blonde sedang berdiri mengapit seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk dikursi,ketiganya tersenyum bahagia. Hinata sangat yakin jika wanita berambut merah itu adalah Kushina,tapi pikirannya terganggu setelah melihat pria blonde yang berdiri disisi kiri Kushina.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya,tapi dimana...'_ Batin Hinata.

Lamunan Hinata terhenti karena badannya terus saja di tarik oleh Kushina. Hinata sudah beberapa kali menolak secara halus tapi memang Kushina tidak mau dibantah jadi Hinata hanya menuruti badannya saja yang bergerak diarahkan kesana kemari oleh Kushina.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara perutmu loh Hinata-chan,sebaiknya kau makan disini,ya?" Kushina tersenyum melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tidak enak karena merasa sebagai orang asing disini.

Wajah Hinata memerah malu,benar kata Kushina tadi sebelum berangkat bekerja dia memang belum sempat menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya dan kenyataannya Hinata memang lapar sekarang.

"Jadi,kau tunggu saja disini ya Hinata-chan,biar aku saja yang memasak," Kushina berbalik lalu mengenakan celemeknya.

"Ti..tidak bi,aku akan membantu juga." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya lalu dengan cekatan memotong tomat.

Sedang membantu Kushina memasak tiba-tiba dari ruangan lain terdengar suara berat laki-laki.

"Bu,siapa yang datang? Shikamaru?" Naruto berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Naruto tahu bahwa pagi ini dia harus segera pergi ke kantornya karena harus rapat mengenai kelanjutan filmnya dan yang pasti Shikamaru memang harus mencarinya. Tapi sepertinya bukan,karena dari tadi dia hanya mendengar suara wanita yang sedang tertawa disamping suara Ibunya.

"Bukan." Kushina membalasnya dengan tak kalah keras.

Hinata terkejut,dia mengira bahwa bibi ini sedang sendirian saja di apartemennya mengingat suasana disini terlihat sepi. Kushina yang melihat gerak-gerik Hinata mengatakan bahwa itu anaknya. Kushina pun sedikit menceritakan tentang anaknya itu,Kushina bercerita kalau anaknya itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata semakin tak menyangka bahwa bibi yang dikenalnya hanya beberapa jam yang lalu merupakan ibu dari seorang sutradara terkenal .

Dari cerita Kushina, Hinata menyimpulkan jika Naruto itu tampan dan berbakat. Semua orang yang berada disekitar Hinata juga sependapat dengan itu,tapi Hinata tidak begitu paham dengan rupa Naruto,ia hanya tahu jika Naruto memang orang yang berbakat dinilai dari berbagai film yang telah disutradarainya selalu saja menempati peringkat pertama film yang _most watched and most wanted_. Dan karena dia harus bekerja untuk menyambung hidupnya dan juga nenek yang kini harus menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dia jadi tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk tahu siapa dan bagaimana sutradara berbakat yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"Jadi,siapa bu?" Naruto menggeram kesal karena ibunya sengaja bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kesini," Kushina kembali berteriak pada Naruto yang tak kunjung keluar.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara pintu geser dibuka dan keluarlah seorang pria yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang mengelilingi bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang sampai lutut,sehelai lagi yang ukurannya lebih kecil diusapkan ke kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambut blondenya. Hinata menengok lalu tanpa sadar ia sudah menahan nafas untuk sesaat.

Dapur sejenak menjadi hening,hanya terdengar suara pisau milik Kushina yang sedang memotong sayuran. Hinata menelan ludah ketika melihat melihat perut pria didepannya itu yang six-packs dan bahu serta dada pria itu yang bidang dan terlihat berotot. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Kau!" Naruto yang menyadari seorang perempuan yang berdiri disamping ibunya adalah perempuan yang menghadang perjalanannya itu pun terkejut sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

' _Rambut indigo,tampang oon,dan.. ah sudahlah,yang penting...'_

"Kenapa kau disini?!" Keduanya berpikiran serupa hingga detik berikutnya mereka berucap kata yang serupa pula.

"Ini rumahku,kenapa aku tidak boleh disini?!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku kesini juga diundang!" Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki sialan yang dengan-tidak-berdosanya menyemburkan senyawa karbon monoksida ke wajahnya.

Mereka bergantian menjawab,Kushina yang melihat itu hanya terkikik karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah,keduanya mempertahankan egonya masing-masing.

Naruto perlahan menurunkan suaranya karena mengingat gadis yang sedang berdebat dengannya itu sedang membawa pisau untuk memotong sesuatu dan sudah beberapa kali gadis itu mengacungkan pisau itu kearahnya.

"Siapa yang mengundangmu? Hah?" Tapi Naruto tetap saja tidak mau kalah.

"Aku yang mengundangnya," Mulut Hinata sudah terbuka tapi Kushina menyuarakan kalimatnya duluan.

Detik itu juga Naruto ingin menyeret Kushina keluar dari apartemennya karena sudah membuat Naruto penasaran hingga keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk yang kontan saja membuatnya malu karena sudah tampil _half naked_ dihadapan orang asing serta yang lebih parah, ibunya itu malah membawa masuk seorang wanita asing yang tempo hari sudah membuatnya kesal. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di belahan dunia lain untuk menjemput ibunya dan membawa ibunya itu pergi bersama sang ayah.

Naruto menatap heran kearah Kushina dan Hinata bergantian,keduanya sama-sama mengesalkan dan...merepotkan,ya! merepotkan. Kata-kata khas seorang Shikamaru itu memang pantas untuk keadaannya saat ini dan Naruto pun mengakuinya.

Setelah melihat penampilan dan wajah gadis itu secara jelas hari ini,terbesit di otaknya bahwa gadis yang sekarang berada dihadapannya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

' _Sekilas hanya mirip wajahnya,sifatnya beda jauh'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued (doakan saja)**

* * *

Terimakasih pada anda yang sudah mereview ff amburegul (?) saya dan anda semua sudah membuat anu saya benar2 bangkit. Semangat sekali lagi. ehem.

Maaf ya ff saya masih banyak kekurangan,mengingat kapasitas otak saya yg mudah bosan kalo nulis yang panjang-panjang. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha yg terbaik untuk anda semua.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah sekali untuk anda!

"Prok." Ya,lanjut ke sesi berikutnya.

Izinkan saya sedikit membalas review kalian disini ya,boleh kan? boleh lah. Saya menghargai semua yang anda tulis di review.

Saya bacakan (ambil kertas isi reviewers)

yang pertama dari

 **noviitakarai chapter 1 . Jun 22**

"Astaga, ini BAGUS banget tapi TBCnya asli ga pas ih lagi seru serunya -,- author san, lanjut ya pliiissss! jangan lama bikin cerita naruhina-nya romantis bin greget :3 kalo sampe lama update, saya chidori nih *sodorin Boruto* ngomong soal boruto, aih aku jadi gasavaar nunggu movie ini. udah liat trailer 2 nya kan thor? dia pake chimori *eh chidori :3 *nahloh apalah yg gw bahas* oya ini rate M. bikin jeruk nipisnya yah fufufu saya fav yow!"

Sengaja,biar pada kepo. Ini sudah dilanjut,tenang saja. Btw panggil aja Bang Dei daripada thor, thor,tar dikira Thor,Kothor,Jonthor,Mothor (abaikan) review anda saya lihat paling panjang. sini saya kasih ketjup dulu (slap). Kalo soal Boruto,saya sudah liat trailernya yg full kemaren. Sayangnya saya tidak turut andil dalam movie Naruto yang baru ini, un sudah kuduga. Udeh noh lemon,jeruk nipis,jeruk bali,jerruk bayi. maaf cuma sedikit soalnya saya masih polos (slap). Thanks sudah baca!

yang kedua dari

 **Kimimaru-chan chapter 1 . Jun 22**

"Hmmm... masih penasaran, jadi lanjut ya... update cepet kalo bisa.."

Ikutin terus ff saya ya,saya usahakan update cepet. Masalahnya IQ saya tidak sebanyak IQ Shikamaru. BTW Thanks sudah baca!

yang ketiga dari

 **chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"ente harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat ane penasaran"

Ini udah ane lanjutin gan,cendolnye mane nih? Thanks sudah baca!

Jadi pengen cendol dah. Bentar ane minum dulu (minum)

 **Yami No Be chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"Muhahahahahahahaha... Aku tunggu lanjutannya!"

Muahahahaha iya ini lanjutannya udah update. Thanks udeh baca!

 **hanazonorin444 chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"Wogh..."

Ahelah (emot yaoming) baca lanjutannya ya,thanks for baca!

 **Byakugan no Hime chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"heh? kok bersambung sih? tpi... ah lanjutkan spertinya menarik"

Sudah saatnya bersambung nak,ini lanjutannya. Bukan sepertinya lagi ini sangat menarik (slap) BTW thanks udah baca!

 **uzuuchi007 chapter 1 . Jun 23 +** **Kanae Rin**

"Nice"

Hayo,reviewnya samaan. ciee (abaikan) thanks sudah baca!

 **Fury F chapter 1 . Jun 23 +**

"Keliatannya menarik.. Oh iya karakternya OOC banget yah?"

Ini lanjutannya yo. Iya saya buat OOC hanya untuk Naruto dan Hinatanya saja. Hinatanya sifatnya saya buat mendekati seperti di Movie Road to Ninja. Thanks udah baca!

 **chapter 1 . Juni 23**

"weh weh ni fanfic baru ...latar belakangnya beda banget ...semoga aja nda biasa aja...jadilah jdi luar biasa"

Saya usahakan buat jadi luar biasa,thanks udah baca!

 **Agusgunawan72 chapter 1 . Jun 23 + nelsonthen52** + **IndigoRasengan23** + **Princess Savoki**

"Next!"

Ini kelanjutannya. thanks udah baca!

 **Hayati JeWon chapter 1 . Jun 24**

"Woah.. Kejam nya kau Naruto. Kasian kan Hinata... ._."

Hahaha (ketawa setan) saya buat kejam semuanya un ahahaha (abaikan) Thanks udah baca!

 **yuu-san chapter 1 . Jun 22**

"naru jahat.. #nangis tapi aku suka #plakk

aku tunggu chapter selanjut nya gambatte author san"

Yang penting saya baik (slap) lah kamu tsundere hahaha. ini lanjutannya. panggil Abang Dei aja neng/? (slap) Thanks udah baca!

 **koneko chapter 1 . Jun 22**

"suka... suka.. suka banget fict ini,,, lanjutkan yaa"

macem denger lagu JKT,suka...suka...suka.. gitu (gak ada bang)/? ini lanjutannya. thanks udah baca!

 **rinko chapter 1 . Jun 22**

"Oalahh.. naruto kece juga.. tapi ngomongnya kasar banget ma cewe.. dasar! -_- tapi yang ditabrak itu pasti hinata kan.. hohoh.. seperti apa kisah mereka yahh? Kepo nih..  
Lanjut terus yahh deidakatsuki san..."

Kece an saya,kece...bur empang,kece...bong (?) bukan,yang ditabrak itu emak saya,tolong...tolong... (slap). panggil aja bang dei,daripada kepanjangan nyebut nama saya/? thanks udah baca!

 **Juni chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"haduhh udah bersambung aja ni crita Hahaha update kilat please thor _"

sedang saya usahakan. btw thanks udah baca!

 **Guest** **chapter 1 .** **Jun 23**

"Sepertinya akan menarik fic nya

Lanjut"

Ini lanjutannya udah ada,beserta balasan review untuk dirimu. thanks udah baca!

 **mimchan chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"Lanjut donk kak... penasaran ama alurnya. The best buat kakaknya yg udah buat aku penasaran :D. Ganbate kaka \\[_]/"

Iya adek,ini lanjutannya. Terimakasih udh baca ya dek. sini ketjup dulu (slap)

 **newnie chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"keren. alurnya slow enak buat dinikmati. cepet update gan ."

Terimakasih gan,ane usahakan update kilat asal agan mau beliin ane cendol dulu. Thanks udh baca!

 **durarawr chapter 1 . Jun 23**

"Kurang panjang seriusss:'''3  
Hee jadi Hinata gak tau kalau itu Naru? Naru cuma geer? Wkwk))  
Kalau ada tanda baca, setelahnya dikasih spasi yaa  
Update kilat yaa"

Apanya yang kurang panjang? abang kurang muasin adek ya? iya nih udh abang panjangin dikit semoga adek puasshhh (abaikan ajalah)

itu penjelasannya dilanjutannya. Udh disunting beberapa kali mungkin laptop saya yang error,ngikut2 otak yg punya aje. btw thanks udah baca!

 **uzumakiblue chapter 1 . Jun 24**

"woooouh :3 sugoii senpai :v/ ceritanya keren, emm cuma wordnya kurang panjang :3 after all, no comment for this ff, kereen :'v

maju terus senpai:v/"

WOAH TOBI IS THAT YOU?! ABANG DEI DISINI! /?

ini udah sedikit dipanjangin,maju mulu tar nabrak :v

btw thanks udah baca!


End file.
